Ian Doyle
Ian Doyle is a mysterious figure from Emily Prentiss's past at Interpol. He the apparent leader of a breakaway IRA faction. Background An Irish citizen, Doyle attracted the attention of Interpol who consider him very dangerous. They assigned a team to bring Doyle down. The team was lead by Sean McAllister and comprised of Emily Prentiss, who worked undercover as "Lauren Reynolds" at Doyle's private villa in Tuscany, Clyde Easter, Tsia Mosley and her boyfriend Jeremy. The team arrested Doyle but he figured out that Prentiss was working undercover to bring him down. He was led to believe that "Lauren Reynolds" was killed in a car accident. Doyle was imprisoned at Camp 22, a North Korean political prison, for seven years but sweared revenge against those who destroyed his life and took away what he loved most (exactly what that is remains unknown, though it has been suggested that it may be a loved one). Emily however assumed he was in a Russian prison until they found the connection through his first kills on American soil: Ron Cosenza, Kerry Fagan, and Byron Delaney Season Six Prentiss was now working for the FBI when she was contacted by McAllister who told her that Doyle had escaped from prison. He was seen in Russia killing a man and taking his car to get away. Deciding time for his revenge had come, Doyle organized Tsia Mosley's boyfriend's death, making it look like a stroke, before leaving for America. Prentiss called Clyde and Tsia to help her track Doyle down and kill him. Before that could happen, Doyle met with Prentiss and told her that he was there to take her life from her and that she'd better do as he told her to do or he would kill everyone on her team at the FBI. After his encounter with Emily he proceeded to kill his North Korean handlers and their families. During one of these kills one of his men named Calum was wounded by Emily and Ian shoot and killed him so he could not be identified. This however failed and as a result he ended up on everyone's list. This did not stop him though as he proceeded to kill Tsia Mosley and her contact. After this he scoped Emily's house as one of his associates stated that it would be easy to grab her then and there. But Doyle said no as he wants Emily to confess to something. Modus Operandi In Valhalla, Doyle usually operates with his group. His personal weapon of choice, however, appears to be a suppressed semi-automatic .45 handgun. Profile Doyle is organized, meticulous and very driven. In Valhalla, having spent years in a "hellhole"﻿ of a prison, he is driven by a need for revenge and will not let anyone stand in his way. It was mentioned that he is somewhat extravagant. Clyde Easter described him as a "power socio-psychopath" who is serious about what he does and "doesn't play games". Known Victims * Numerous unknown crimes committed by Doyle that got him recognized by Interpol * Unnamed motorist in North Korea * Jeremy * A family and a couple killed by Doyle's men, under orders by Doyle: ** The Cosenza family *** Ron Cosenza *** Lauren Cosenza *** Samuel Cosenza ** Frank and Kerry Fagan * Byron Delaney * Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan * Calum * Mosley's unnamed contact * Tsia Mosely Appearances *Season Six **The Thirteenth Step **Sense Memory **Today I Do **Coda **Valhalla **Lauren Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Spree Killers